


Killian's Adventures in Modernity

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: An extremely belated gift to my CS Secret Survivor, Captain Swan Secret Survivors, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short scenes in which Killian navigates the modern world. Written for my Secret Survivor on Tumblr (admittedly a few months late).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killian's Adventures in Modernity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are here: http://bumblingiraffes.tumblr.com/post/87591220333/for-my-dear-csss-d but hopefully you won't need them to follow along.

1.

Killian’s first experience of 21st century America had been something of a shock. He’d adapted soon enough, however, as he did with any new realm he visited.

Although, there were still some things that were a mystery to him, no matter how long he lived amongst their strange contraptions and customs.

“Swan?” he began hesitantly one evening. Emma was curled up in his arms on the couch and he was loathe to disturb the moment. But he just had to know.

“Hmmm?” she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

“When I was in the brig in New York…why did they call me John?”

Emma sat back so that she could see his face. She frowned in confusion. “Did they?”

“Yes. They said there was no record of me. I, of course, refused to give them my name, given that I seem to have somewhat of a reputation in this world. So they called me John. John Doe.”

“Oh!” Her face cleared. “It’s a name used mostly by law enforcement. It is a name they give people or bodies until they discover their real identity.”

He nodded, processing that. “So, if I had continued to deny them my name, and you had not sprung me from that awful cell, I may have been known as John for the rest of my life?”

“Yup.” She wrinkled her nose. “I’m definitely glad I dropped the charges.”

He grinned and tugged her closer. “Not a fan of the name John, love?”

She leaned even further in, their lips just a breath apart. “It doesn’t have quite the same ring to it,” she murmured. Her hands drifted over his chest.

He stole a kiss; just a brief press of their lips. “Well, I must thank my mother, then. For giving me such a dashing name to match my dash-” He didn’t get to finish the statement as Emma’s lips crashed down on his.

“Killian…,” she murmured warningly with affection.

2.

“What’s that, lad?” Killian squinted up at Henry, unable to quite see the device in the young man’s hand through the bright sunlight.

He shifted on the picnic rug and glanced over at Emma, always conscious of where she was in relation to him. He saw her at the edge of the grass, talking to her mother and baby brother.

Killian brought his attention back to Henry as he plonked himself next to Killian and handed him the device. It looked vaguely familiar.

“You remember when I taught you to use a camera?”

“Yes. Your mother has been teaching me how to use the one on her phone, too. Very clever devices.”

“Well, this one is a little different. You don’t take still images. You take longer recordings.”

“Recordings?”

“Yeah, let me show you,” Henry said excitedly. It always warmed Killian to see the boy enthusiastic about things.

Henry scooted closer and showed Killian the screen and the controls. Once Killian understood the basics, Henry pressed record, and turned the camera around on Killian.

“Say something!”

“Uh, hello?” he gave a half-hearted wave. Henry rolled his eyes and stopped the recording. He turned the camera around to show Killian and pressed play. Killian grinned as he appeared on screen and his voice sounded from the speakers.

“Well, isn’t that clever?” he murmured. “Let me try.”

Henry handed him the camera, and Killian turned it towards the lad and pressed the red button he had been shown before.

“It’s blurry,” he said, disheartened. “Is it meant to be blurry?”

“Just hold it still and let it focus,” Henry instructed. Killian did so, and suddenly Henry appeared in sharp focus. He grinned, but felt his smile fade.

“I wish I’d had something like this on my journeys over the years. In three hundred years you experience a great deal, but you forget almost as much.”

“I’m starting to realise immortality is not as cool as the comics make it seem,” Henry replied. “But you’ve told me before that this is the happiest time in your life. Doesn’t that mean that this is the best one to record?”

Killian thought about that for a moment, then smiled and gave a brief nod. “Right you are, lad. I better start right away, though. I don’t want to miss a moment more.”

He scooped up the camera and went striding across the field to Emma, Henry in hot pursuit.

`

3.

“David.” Killian greeted his friend as he slid into the booth across from him.

“Killian?” David asked in some surprise.

“I require…some assistance,” Killian said in a low voice.

“Sure,” David replied, sounding only slightly wary.

“I need…” he began. “Well…Emma…” he tried again. “I…What are the courtship customs of this realm?” he blurted out.

David’s cheeks immediately went red. “You want to _date_ Emma?” David asked in a strangled voice.

Killian felt his cheeks heating. “If that is what it is called. I would like the opportunity…” This was a terrible idea. Killian started to think of possible escape avenues.

“First you have to ask. Well, maybe you should decide what kind of…Oh, God, I can’t do this.” David stood abruptly. His face was curiously blank as he made a hurried exit from the diner.

Killian wondered if his friendship with David would ever recover. It was a stupid idea to come to him for advice, but he didn’t really know anyone else whom he trusted.

Killian was about to rise from the table but a presence at his elbow stopped him.

“If you want dating advice, you just asked the wrong person. I’m pretty sure he hasn’t even dated in this realm. Or at all.”

Killian glanced up to see Ruby hovering with a pot of coffee. “And you have?” he asked speculatively.

She grinned. “Oh, honey, you have _no_ idea.”

`

4.

Emma and Killian ducked behind a haphazard stack of crates as the battle raged on. Regina was holding them off, but Emma wasn’t sure how much longer she would last. They needed Emma’s magic, but she needed time to be able to create it.

Emma focused on her hands as Killian peeked over the top of the boxes. Emma couldn’t stop the giggles from bursting forth.

“What?” Killian asked, looking adorably befuddled.

“Have I shown you the discovery channel yet? With the meerkats?”

He frowned. “I don’t believe I am familiar with those.”

She giggled again. “You just looked so much like one just now.”

His face softened. “Well, when we get out of this current crisis, you will have to show me.”

She grinned. “Oh, I will.”

`

5.

“Merry Christmas!” the voice rang loudly in his ear. Killian groaned and rolled over, trying to put a pillow over his head as he did so.

“Nope, none of that,” the voice continued, tugging at the pillow. “It’s our first Christmas together as a family. No sleep ins!”

He sighed and let the pillow go. He opened his eyes a slit to see Emma perched on the side of the bed, utterly beaming. The last vestiges of sleep slipped away at her obvious excitement.

“I still don’t understand this ‘Christmas’,” he complained with no heat.

“You will,” she told him confidently. “I know you. You’ll be the most festive person in the family by the end of the day, I swear.”

Family. He always liked the sound of that.

“But first…” Killian felt her hand sliding over his bare arm. He reached up with his hand to tug her closer, ready for his morning kiss. Instead, he realised that Emma was attaching his brace. He groaned.

“You can take it off again later,” she assured him. “But look!” She held up his arm. Instead of his hook there was a miniature tree of the kind currently sitting in their living room, complete with decorations. Killian raised an eyebrow at Emma, but she was undeterred.

Her grin broadened, and she pressed a button at the base of the tree. The little topiary started to spin merrily, the light catching on its tinsel.

“That is the single most ridiculous thing I have ever seen in my life,” Killian told her with fake rancour.

She grinned. “I know! Isn’t it perfect? If you can’t be silly at Christmas, when can you be silly?”

“Indeed,” he murmured, distracted once again by the joyful light in her eyes.

“David and Marco figured out how to put on other attachments, too, if you want them. They wanted it to be a surprise gift, but I wasn’t sure how you’d feel. I thought it best to warn you first.” She glanced at him hesitantly.

“What kind of attachments?” he asked suspiciously.

“Well, there’s a chopping knife, so you can help with the cooking. Lock picking tools. Mum suggested an egg beater…” she trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

He sat up on the bed. “After being Captain Hook for so long, it isn’t easy for me to let him go.” Emma nodded, but Killian hadn’t finished. “I’m willing to accept David and Marco’s gift. But I think the attachment I want most off all, for every day, is my hand. The wooden one.” He paused, waiting to see her reaction.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled. “I think that sounds perfect, Killian.”

`

6.

It was beginning to frustrate him.

Every time he hinted at the possibility of having more children at some point in their future, she would change the subject. No discussion, no answer, just an abrupt change of subject.

He wouldn’t mind it so much if it was a straight response. Even if she told him she didn’t want more children, he would easily accept that, as long as she was happy.

He just wanted to know what to expect, what to hope for.

So the next time the subject came up, he didn’t let her get away with it.

“Should we throw out Henry’s toys?” he asked during a cleanout. “The lad says he doesn’t want them.”

Emma shrugged. “Sure, though Henry should decide.”

“We won’t need them in the future?” he asked lightly. Emma froze for a long moment.

“It’s about time for lunch, don’t you think?” she eventually asked.

“No, Emma, I don’t. I think it is long past time that we talk about this.” She let out a long breath, acquiescing.

“Do you want children?” she asked in a small voice.

“Yes,” he replied, and she sucked in a breath. “But I want your happiness more.”

Her shoulders relaxed infinitesimally. “I know you want an answer. But I just don’t know. I don’t know what I want. I’m so sorry.” She looked miserable as her gaze met his. He took her into his arms and rubbed a soothing hand over her back.

“Emma, I wasn’t pressing you for a definite answer. I just wanted to know what you were thinking. And now I do.” He felt the rest of the tension leave her.

“I think I might want another child. Not soon, and no promises. But I think that’s where I’m heading.”

“As long as wherever you are heading is a future with me in it, then that is all I need.”

`

7.

Emma should have known. She first showed Killian Star Wars in January. _First_ , because he watched all three of the original films numerous times over the next few months.

Worse, he began planning a Halloween party. Nine months before October 31st.

Emma cursed herself for not realising just how much Killian was going to identify with a certain roguish space pirate.

Still, she couldn’t help but be swept up in his enthusiasm. The idea of adults playing dress up was not one that he had encountered before, and it was clear he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

It wasn’t until she realised what it meant for her own costume that Emma started to have her doubts. The minute she began to pin her hair in Princess Leia rolls she became far less enamoured of the idea of dressing up.

“Come on, love. Quit grumbling. We don’t get to pretend to be other people every day of the week.”

“I should have gone as Jabba. Dressing like a giant slug has to be more comfortable than this,” she complained as she accidentally stabbed her skull with a hairpin for the dozenth time.

His eyes grew sad. “But Han and Leia are in love. It’s like saying that we’d love each other, no matter who we were. In all realms, in every possibility and permutation, I would love you, and you would feel the same.”

Emma felt her insides melt. How did he do that to her, every time?

She held out her hand to him and he came closer. She tugged him down for a slow, soft kiss. “You are such a romantic. But we don’t need costumes to tell each other that. We already know.”

His eyes filled with such deep love and affection for her, and Emma wondered not for the first time how she had ever resisted this man.

“That’s right,” he murmured. “We already know.”

`

8.

“Are you absolutely certain we must take this vessel to our destination, Swan? Surely there is an easier way to travel across land?” he asked hopefully as he was jostled by another of the train’s passengers. He was seated in an aisle, a prime target for the bags and elbows of anyone walking past.

“I know it is crowded. But this is the quickest method of going across country.” She leaned close to his ear and whispered, “Well, the fastest way for a man that does not have any identification.”

Emma had explained to him on numerous occasions the joys and difficulties of flying. He had seemed excited to try it, but with the new regulations they couldn’t even fly domestic without a driver’s licence.

“Did we have to choose a destination so far away? We will be on this carriage for many hours.”

Emma took his hand and rubbed a soothing thumb across his palm.

“Just think,” she told him in a low voice. “There more difficult it is for _us_ to get there, the more difficult it will be for anyone to follow us. And you wouldn’t want anyone interrupting our honeymoon, would you?”

His eyes softened. “No,” he murmured. “We certainly wouldn’t want that.”

`

9.

When Emma had asked him to go on a date, Killian had actually had a brief moment of euphoria thinking she was serious. Time for just the two of them, away from the chaos and destruction of their daily lives? Sounded like perfection.

Unfortunately, Emma had meant a ‘date’ more like the dates at the beginning of their relationship. The ones featuring snow monsters and giant walls of ice and evil snow queens.

This date didn’t happen to feature any magic. It did feature guns, running and Emma kicking worthless cretins, though.

Emma had got a call from an old friend needing help on a bail bondsperson assignment. Since everything had been quiet in Storybrooke for once, she’d decided to go. She apparently owed this person a favour.

Her way of asking Killian to accompany her was to ask him on the sort of date he had hoped never to see again.

Nevertheless, he agreed. Apparently he was more nostalgic for the days of eternal crisis than he realised.

It wasn’t until they were neck-deep in trouble that Killian realised he did miss it. The excitement, the tension, the partnership that he and Emma had always formed, on every one of their adventures.

So when they had completed the assignment, both a little worse for wear, Killian decided to ask, “You don’t have any more of these favours you owe, by any chance?”

Emma grinned, her eyes shining. “I’m sure I could dig up a few.”

`

10.

He woke to the soft sunlight streaming through the curtains. He lay still for a long moment, enjoying the peace of the early morning, the only sound was his and Emma’s steady breaths.

He tightened his arm around her, and she snuggled in closer, slowly stirring.

“Morning,” he murmured sleepily.

“Mmm,” she said in agreement, not opening her eyes.

Killian kissed her neck and shoulder, his hand settling over her breast. She huffed an amused breath in response.

He rolled her over and kissed her lips with growing insistence. She grinned. “Just couldn’t let me sleep, could you?”

Her eyes were shining with such love, he knew she wasn’t really mad. As her hands roamed his chest and back, Killian was struck by such an intense rush of devotion for this woman in his arms.

He kissed her softly, sweetly, oh, so tenderly. As he pulled away, Emma glanced at him in confusion.

“What is it?” she asked, as always in tune to his mood.

“Do you remember when you said it was a ‘one time thing’?” He grinned, and she groaned.

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“I was just thinking how very, very glad I am that it wasn’t.”

Her eyes melted. “Me, too,” she told him. “More than you’ll ever know.”

`

11\. & 12.

“Are you sure this is proper attire for such an occasion?” He tugged uselessly at his tie. “It’s so constricting.”

“I can guarantee you that a suit is the formal attire in this world,” David replied.

“How do people _breathe_?”

“No one but you wanders around with their shirt unbuttoned to their navel. If everyone else can get used to it, so can you.” He gestured to his own suit-clad frame as an example.

Killian glared, but said nothing, determined not to be bested by the prince.

“This isn’t about the tie, is it? You’re nervous.”

Killian thought about contradicting him, but realised there was no point.

“It’ll be alright, won’t it?” he asked.

“I have no doubt.” Killian was somewhat buoyed by the other man’s confidence.

“Well, if you are sure, I suppose we better get to our places.”

David nodded and the two of them opened the door and stepped out into the noisy hubbub.

They took their positions at the front of the crowd and waited. Killian, with no patience whatsoever.

But the instant the music began and the doors of the church were flung open to reveal Emma, clad in the most intricate wedding gown he had ever seen, he knew it was worth it. She would finally be his.

As she made her way up the aisle, he couldn’t take his eyes from her. She was lit up from the inside, glowing with happiness. He truly believed, perhaps for the first time, that he was the one for her, just as she was for him.

She neared and her eyes slid over him appreciatively. Killian was suddenly glad he had worn the suit.

As she handed her bouquet to Ruby, he heard her whisper, “I assume you are responsible for the red vest? Because thank you.”

Ruby grinned and winked.

Then, Emma linked her arm with his, and the ceremony began.

And so did their happily ever after.


End file.
